


After The Sixteen

by CrystalSparda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternative Universe-Devil May Cry, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hentai, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Oranges, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSparda/pseuds/CrystalSparda
Summary: Sixteen. Sixteen is the age when you become an adult responsible for your own nose, the age you need to have a steady job and money to spend.I've had it since I was thirteen, instead of making money and responsibility I ended up gaining heavy traumas that destroyed my sanity, or most of it.Ladies and gentlemen, this is the story of my adulthood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupcakeChoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/gifts).



> Hi, everyone. I'm starting at the AO3 now and I'm just testing to see if might be a good idea post in this site too. I'll be honest with you, I'm a Brazilian and my english is kinda bad, I hope you all like this one shots compilation even with a bad grammar.  
> Please, leave a feedback so I can uptade, or maybe not if you don't like it.

 

 

> _December 24, 201X, Christmas Eve._
> 
> _03:32 in the morning, cloudy._

_Cemetery, tomb 3.142._  
_"_ Eva Sparda _"_

 

She stared at the letters carved into the marble in silence, feeling unworthy of a chance to speak to her alone. That moment was theirs, without any more spectators. He placed four roses on the soft lawn of the tomb so that they were not one above the other.

 

_Eva Sparda_

 

Crystal gathered up the strength she had and the tears came from her eyes, they ran down her face and spilled into the red petals of the four well-arranged roses. She wanted to meet someone as good as her, or rather, she wanted to meet her own mother.

"They told me once that you can take the pain away from the most distressed person," she whispered as if her voice could reach Eve. "I need someone like you. I have suffered so much that I barely recognize myself among the wounds that mark my soul.

She knelt by the flowers, her hands resting on the lawn, unable to do anything else. She wanted to be able to hear something that would console her, but the silence of the wind in the trees was all that was there. He was about to leave when a warm, pleasant breeze, even in the middle of winter, swept through his body, into the heavy clothes and warming the hands that had spent so much time removing the snow from the front of the grave.

Then Crystal knew, she was not alone there. Even if she could not see, he could feel her presence. The presence of Eva. And for a brief and welcoming moment, she no longer felt the heavy pains she had to endure every day, which disappeared completely without a trace. She took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her face.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma," she wished before turning around and following the motorcycle she had borrowed from Dante to go there, hoping the mestizo was not awake or would have to tell her where she had gone, something that She did not want to.

After all, that moment belonged only to her and Eva.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal threw the motorcycle helmet on the couch as soon as it entered the house, going to the refrigerator and catching a beer while looking at the time on the watch it kept in her pocket. It was nearly six in the morning, the journey from the cemetery to her house was longer than she had anticipated. She sighed and opened the bottle, taking its contents in long, aching sips that pierced her throat in a ripping way. The girl sat in her father's chair and stared at Eva's photo on the table, smiling briefly before throwing a crumpled paper at the light switch in the living room and turning on the lights, spitting out some beer as the scare of seeing Dante sitting on the stairs, waking from a nap he probably did not want to have done there. Dante sometimes was like a cat, sleeping anywhere when it suited him. Crystal finished smiling, Dante was waiting for her to return, worried. Calmly she got up and walked over to him, touching his head to help him wake up more easily.  
"Good morning, sleepy head." She bent down to stand at her father's feet, seated. "What are you doing sitting there?"  
"He was waiting for you," he replied, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Where have you been?"  
"I went to see somebody" she helped Dante rise, smiling "Nothing much."  
"I see ..." Dante put his hands in front of his face and rubbed it, sleepy "I'm going to sleep, are you coming?" he invited, hugging his daughter aside.  
"Of course." she smiled and started up the stairs with him, until she felt something curl up at her throat and pull her down, making her fall to the floor, drawing her breath out of her lungs. "What the-?" she looked at the attacker, the only thing she could tell was the red color of a red hair.


	3. Random stuff

Crystal stepped into the room where Dante and Vergil were waiting for her, glancing over the two of them to sit on the couch, accepting the beer her father had offered.  
"Gay," she finally said.  
"What did you say?" Vergil stared at her, perplexed.  
"Nothing. Oh, hey."

***

Things did not go well between Dante and Vergil, in fact, the tension between the two brothers was much greater than Crystal could bear. It was the third fight they had had in the last two hours, and without further discussion, he went to them, gripped their necks, and raised their faces until their lips touched for a second.  
"That's better." so she turned and started running from the two extremely enraged twins.

***

Redhead stared at her sweetheart drinking and smoking once more, completely absorbed in a book to realize she had cut her hair over her shoulders in a lovely way. At least that's what she thought until Crystal pulled the smoke into her lungs and discreetly blew a heart of smoke for her lover.  
"You look beautiful," she said, not taking her eyes off the book.  
"You did not even look at me," Ruiva complained, folding her arms in disbelief, causing Crystal to put the book aside and pull her into her lap.  
"I do not need to, you always look beautiful."

***

Redhead watched his girlfriend drift into sleep, tears streaming down her pale and stained face and she was muttering things she can not quite understand, but her name was understandable in the things that Crystal was talking about. Slowly Readhead sat down next to her girlfriend and held her up, waiting for her to wake, but something caught her attention, something she'd never heard of Crystal talking about.  
"I'm sorry, Modeus ..."

***

Crystal put the sword on her back again, feeling her weight even more thanks to the wounds she received and that were burning from the icy rain that fell on them. The little girl wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand and went to the demon she had killed, feeling a terrible deja vu feeling seizing her mind as she walked with trembling steps to her fallen opponent.

She remembered the nickname her father had created for him: 'Milkman' because of the white clothes he wore were all white. Now, however, they were practically all red. Crystal bent down to observe Baul, vaguely remembering what Modeus had said about him.

"I'm sorry, Baul, but I will not allow you to fight with my father," she said, sighing and holding the demon's arm to lift him, but the sense of being watched stopped her, sending Baul to the ground again and looking around, hearing sounds of cracks coming from somewhere nearby.

A few seconds later she felt the blade pierce her skin, tear the organs and tear apart a part of at least one of her lungs, plucking a desperate scream from her, which was thrown at the statue in the middle of the square, blood flowed through her throat and left in the form of coughs, spurting on the floor and the girl's body. She lifted her head and stared at Modeus, who thrust his sword firmly into Crystal's chest.

"M-Modeus ...?" she coughed more blood, staring at the demon in front of her, then actually seeing the shattered look of Modeus, the look she had seen before, a year earlier, on the Mallet island.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" he stuck his sword into her, pulling out another cry of agony. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD GIVE A WAY IN THIS, YOU SAID HE WOULD GO WELL!"

"Modeus, I ..." she began to speak, but only a shriek of agony followed.

"SHUT UP!" he cut her off her sword and knocked her to her knees, raising her sword and striking the little girl, hurling her a few feet away. "You said no one was going to die, Crystal, you said you'd make him quit!" he went to the girl and raised his sword, causing her to shrink to protect herself weakly.

"I'm sorry, Modeus!" she said, weak voice and blood saind out of her mouth "I had no choice!" Crystal closed her eyes as Modeus's sword descended toward her.

Then she waited for the fatal blow.

And waited.

She opened her eyes and stared at Modeus's body at his side, lifeless, and right behind him ... Dante. That she did not stay there for a long time, going to succor her daughter in trouble.

"Father ... What have I done ...?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it, don't forget the feedback.  
> I hope see you soon.  
> Bye.


End file.
